


Minä suojelen sinua kaikelta

by caixa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (suomeksi: joku on kuunnellu liikaa Popedaa), 2017 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Inspired by Finnish Music, Leijonat, M/M, MM 2017, Pöljät pojat seikkailevat, Seksiä, Söpöilyä, Team Finland, flirttailua, ja vähän väkivaltaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Sebastian on 19, hänellä on bambinsilmät ja hänen isänsä luultavasti tappaisi Savinaisen jos tietäisi.





	Minä suojelen sinua kaikelta

**Author's Note:**

> En malttanut jättää tätä epäpyhää paria rauhaan. Tarina on itsenäinen ja erillinen muista kirjoittamistani fikeistä, ja ajallisia kehyksiä ja useista uutislähteistä löytyvää Barrie-tapausta lukuunottamatta mielikuvitukseni tuotetta.
> 
> Otsikosta kiitos Ultra Bralle, välisitaateista Popedalle ja Lauri Tähkä & Elonkerjuulle.
> 
> Rohkaisusta kiitos ihanille suomalaisille lukijoilleni (erityisesti sulle boatbehind, tiedät kyllä) jotka kommentoitte edellistä suomifikkiäni niin että punastutti. Toivottavasti tämä kirjoittaessa paisunut sisarteos ilahduttaa yhtä paljon!
> 
> Ihanaa kesää! ♡
> 
> (Ja vähän ♤♤♤ myös, ei voi mitään.)

 

* * *

_Mää ja Tapparan mies  
mehän mentiin aarrejahtiin_

 

**Pariisi, tiistai 9. toukokuuta 2017**

 

Veli-Matti Savinainen tavailee mainoslehdykkää, jonka nuori nainen on lykännyt hänen käteensä Eiffel-tornin aukiolla, ja huomaa sivusilmällä kuinka Sebastian Aho silmäilee häntä peittelemättömän uteliaana. Ruskeat silmät elävät tavalliseen tapaansa koko ajan, siirtyvät hänen kasvojensa ja paperin väliä, nuorilla kasvoilla on odottava ilme.

Vellu laittaisi lapun roskiin mutta ne on ruuvattu pommien pelossa umpeen, eikä hän viitsi heittää sitä maahan kun ympärillä on näin paljon nuorempaa sakkia. Häntä hymyilyttää sisäisesti oma reaktionsa: esimerkki, isähahmo? Minä? Milloin tähän on tultu ja ketä minä yritän huijata?

Hän ruttaa paperin taskuunsa.

 

Välipäivä. Tshekki-tappio vähän kirvelee, mutta kun pohjalla on kaksi voittoa, pikku horjahduksesta noustaan kyllä. Nautitaan siitä, että aurinko kerrankin paistaa, että turnaus järjestetään kaupungissa jossa on maailmankuuluja nähtävyyksiä joiden edessä kuvauttaa itsensä. Että kerrankin näkee muuta kuin peli- ja harjoitusjäitä, punttisalin ja pukuhuoneen seiniä, hotellihuonetta.

On vähän outoa, kun Jormakka ei ole mukana, ja Komarovin Leksakin on kotona. Savinainen on siksi lyöttäytynyt kaupunkikierrokselle junnujen mukaan – ei hän osaa Ahoa, Rantasta ja Puljujärveä vielä tässä vaiheessa turnausta muutenkaan luonnehtia. Lapsiahan ne ovat vaikka pelaavat rapakon takana, jokainen yli kymmenen vuotta häntä nuorempi.

Ei niin, että se jäällä haittaisi. Joukkuepelin taikaa on, että se tasoittaa ikäerot, hioo niistä vahvuuksia. Yksillä on intoa ja äärimmäisen kimmoisat luistinjalat, toisilla kokemusta ja kovuutta.

Kokemusta, toisaalta, mitä sekin kenellekin on? Välillä tuntuu, että nämä nuoret ovat jääkiekkoilijoina vähintään yhtä valmiita paketteja kuin hän itse, jolleivät jopa valmiimpia. He ovat sukupolvea, jota on vaippaiästä asti rakennettu urheilijoiksi: treenattu, syötetty, nukutettu ja huollettu oikein, kuin koneita. Niin, että he ovat voineet edetä huippukuntoisiksi ammattiurheilijoiksi suoraa polkua, siinä missä hän on kolunnut samaan pisteeseen mutkitellen, elämänkoulun syrjäpolkujen kautta, yrityksen ja erehdyksen sysimänä kuin teräskuula flipperissä.

Terästä silti. Karkaistua.

Ja täällä sitä ollaan, yhdessä, Pariisin auringossa, neljä joukkuekaveria rivissä Riemukaaren edessä, kädet toisten hartioilla. Sebastian koukistaa sormensa hänen selkäänsä vasten, sen tuntee takin läpikin, ja hän yllättyy siitä, miten kivalta se tuntuu. Kun porukka irrottautuu poseerauksesta, Sepe jää parin askelen päähän hänen selkänsä taakse kuin ei aikoisikaan lähteä kauemmas. Hän rajaa Sepen mukaan selfieen. Se saa mennä Instagramiin.

 

”Onko sulla se flaijeri vielä?”

Sebastian kysyy sitä kuin ohimennen, kun he tunteja myöhemmin lähestyvät hotellia. Vellu katsahtaa häneen kysyvästi. Sepen silmät nakottavat suoraan ja tummina, hän tuhauttaa vähän nenäänsä kuin selvittääkseen sieraimiaan.

”Sieltä Eiffel-tornilta”, Sepe tarkentaa.

”On kai se”, Vellu sanoo ja kaivelee taskuaan.

”Siinä oli metrolinja”, Sepe toteaa. Se ei ole kysymys vaan ehdotus, melkein vaatimus.

Vellu oikoo paperin ja nyökkää. Metrolinja, oikea pysäkki ja pieni kartta on painettu paperin kulmaan.

Paljon isommalla lappua hallitsee viivapiirroksen näköiseksi kuvakäsittelyohjelman filttereillä muokattu kuvasarja: Kaksi stringeihin puettua naista kädet toistensa rinnoilla, ja vähän toisenlainen Eiffel-torni,  kaksi hyvännäköistä miestä, nainen polvillaan heidän välissään, pää juuri ja juuri strategisesti takaapäin esitettynä. Jälkimmäisestä on kolmekin kuvaa: viimeisessä miehet ovat kumartuneet suutelemaan toisiaan.

LIVE SEX, kirkuu banneri, mustaa pinkillä pohjalla, sydämenkuvien välissä.

Mikko ja Jesse kuittasivat mainoksen hymähdyksellä ja päänpyörityksellä sitä vilkaistessaan ja jatkoivat höpötystään muista asioista, ja tuskin enää muistavat koko juttua.

”Joo-o. Ohjeet on.” Vellu katsoo Sepeä kulmiensa alta. ”Suako kiinnostaa?”

Sepe katsoo häntä yhä kiinteämmin. ”Miksei.”

Miten poika onnistui kääntämään sen noin, niin kuin Vellu olisi ehdottanut hänelle lähtöä ja hän olisi suostunut?

Vellu katsoo karttaa uudelleen. Vähän ruutukaavaa, maamerkkejä. Pigalle, Boulevard de Clichy, Moulin Rouge; muutama kortteli, koukkaus sivukadulle. Simppeliltä näyttää, paperilla.

”Voidaan me lähteä”, hän sanoo.

 

”Tää se on.”

Fontti ja ärhäkän pinkki väri ovat samat kuin mainoksessa, vitriinissä ovisyvennyksessä nelivärisuurennoksina samoja kuvia kuin graafiseksi käsitellyssä kuvasarjassa. Oviaukko kapenee nieluksi josta ei mahdu rinnakkain.

Sepe näyttää niin hermostuneelta, että Veli-Matti koskettaa hänen kämmenselkäänsä rauhoittaakseen. Sepe reagoi käteen kääntämällä omansa, kämmen kämmentä vasten, ja tarttumalla kiinni.

Okei, ei kai siinä mitään. Menköön hämmennyksen piikkiin, ei tehdä numeroa ettei nuorukainen nolostu.

 

Vellu yllättyy pääsymaksun pienuudesta, sen perii iso portsari pikkuisen tiskin ääressä heti sisäänkäyntinielun avartuessa hämäräksi ravintolasaliksi.

Salin keskellä yksi korotettu catwalk-näyttämö, tällä hetkellä tyhjillään, syrjemmällä pari pienempää, pyöreää tanssipöytää keskellä olevine tankoineen, toisen päällä keikuttelee laiha nainen jonkun 90-luvun hitaan tahtiin. Tyypillisiä värejä, pari pinkkiä neonsydäntä, punaista samettia, penkeissä mustaa ja purppuraa, koukeroisia kuvioita, joissa tahrat eivät erotu helposti. Vellulle tulee mieleen teiniajan Tallinnan-laiva, tai Venäjä.

Jokin tunnelmassa häiritsee, on vinossa, ehkä asiakkaiden vähyys. Mutta toisaalta – on alkuilta.

Sepe on irrottanut käden hänen kädestään siinä vaiheessa kun Vellu on alkanut maksaa heitä molempia sisään, mutta heittää hänelle nyt hymyn, joka on sekoitus hermostunutta, kiitollista ja lämmintä, niin lämmintä, että Vellu vaistomaisesti hieraisee häntä olkapäästä, kaveruuden osoituksena.

Miestarjoilija ohjaa heidät pöytään, vähän päänäyttämöstä sivuun, lähelle toista pyöreää pikkulavaa, jolle kiipeää kohta toinen nainen ensimmäisen kadotessa valokeilan ulkopuolelle. Tarjoilija ottaa tilaukset ja Vellu tajuaa pyytää oluet pullossa, tarkkailee että kruunukorkit avataan vasta pöydässä. Näissä hinnoissa on jo stripparilisää, mutta ei kohtuuttomasti. Sepe maksaa.

Naisen seuraksi lavalle nousee isomunaisen näköinen mies, jolla on tasaisen ruskea iho ja hätkähdyttävän siniset silmät. Tiukat valkoiset housut loistavat valoissa violetinsinertävinä. Ne pysyvät päällä: pari kiertää tanssiaskelin tankoa kuin kissa ja hiiri -leikissä, mutta pian mies katoaa taustan verhoihin jättäen naisen kiemurtelemaan yksin.

 

Vessassa haisee vähän kuselle ja paljon sille desinfiointiaineelle, jota Bajamajoissa käytetään. Lamppu särisee, Vellu tarkistaa peilistä lyhyttä vaaleaa tukkaansa ja oikoo itsepintaisesti pystyssä töröttävää suortuvaa jakauksen oikealle puolelle.

Paikka on aika yllättävän kämäisen tuntuinen. Tangon ääressä nytkytellyt esiintyjä on saapastellut biisin loputtua takahuoneeseen ja se oli sopiva väli lähteä vessaan.

Vellu aikoo ehdottaa pöytään jääneelle Sepelle, että lähdetään pois. Jos matkalla metrolle on joku vilkkaamman näköinen mesta, he voivat vielä tsekata sen, mutta sitten nukkuma-aika kolkuttelee ovella.

 

Kiihtyneet äänet kuuluvat salin läpi vessan ovelle asti. Ei helvetti.

Ensin Vellu huomaa ison portsarin, joka pitää kämmentään Sepen rintaa vasten, käsivarsi suorana.

”Give it back! Give my fucking wallet!” hän kuulee Sepen huutavan musiikin läpi ja näkee, kuinka tämä tavoittelee lompakkoa, jota tarjoilija penkoo. Ensimmäisenä tanssinut tyttö seisoo kädet puuskassa kolmikon taustalla, korkosaappaan kärki naputtelee ärtyneesti lattiaa.

Vellu kiroaa itseään, ettei luottanut alkuperäiseen vaistoonsa ja vienyt heitä saman tien pois baarista, kun aisti ettei kaikki ole kohdallaan. Hän tietää nämä vedätykset ja huijaukset, on nähnyt, langennut, oppinut ja väistänyt – muttei silti oppinut riittävästi. Turhamainen halu heittäytyä isälliseksi maailmanmieheksi taitavalle joukkuekaverille, söpölle pikku staralle, on mennyt järjen ja katuviekkauden edelle.

 

Mutta missä harkinta pettää, on vielä yksi keino käytössä.

 

Veli-Matti harppoo salin poikki, asettuu kolmikon keskelle, Sebastianin, portsarin ja tarjoilijan väliin.

”Lähde meneen, Sepe,” hän sanoo suomeksi pitäen katseensa kahdessa muussa miehessä. ”Oikeelle, mä tuun perässä”, hän jatkaa viittoen vasemmalle. ”Juokse!”

Samassa kun Sepe tottelee, Vellu lyö portsaria terävästi kyynärpäällä, ensin kaksi kertaa, rusauttaa vielä kolmannen.

”Mee mee!” hän huutaa Sepelle kun huomaa tämän juostessaan vilkuilevan olkansa yli. Ei hän halua pojan näkevän, osaksi siksi että jos tästä seuraa jotain, tämän ei tarvitse valehdella ettei tiedä mitään.

Luinen kyynärpää osuu miestä leukaperään, lihaisen kaulan sivuun, korvalle. Ennen kuin tämä tointuu yllätyksestä, Vellu survaisee polvella munille. Iso mies taipuu kaksinkerroin.

Sen turvin hän käännähtää tarjoilijaa kohti. Oikea suora ottaa voimaa vartalon liikkeestä, Vellu tirvaisee nyrkin miehen nenään. Vasemman hän puristaa tämän ranteen ympärille, vääntää ja tiukentaa otettaan säälimättä kunnes ote kirpoaa Sepen lompakosta. Se putoaa Vellun odottavaan käteen ja hän ampaisee juoksuun.

Oikean käden rystysiä pakottaa ja hän siirtää lompakon vasempaan. On pitkä aika siitä, kun hän on lyönyt paljaalla nyrkillä suoraan luuta tai rustoa vasten. Ilmavirta viilentää kämmenselkää juostessa. Hän ei katso taakseen, kuulee askelia perässään ovelle saakka mutta ei enää kadulla. Toiminnasta ei näytä haluttavan tehdä numeroa.

Veli-Matin katse tavoittaa Sepen. Oulun poika juoksee puolitoista korttelia edellä joustavin askelin, kääntyy vasta kulmassa vilkaisemaan hänen suuntaansa, hellittää juoksutahtia ja hölkkää kulman taakse. Fiksu skidi.

 

”Hei.” Tervehdys on hiljainen puuskahdus. Sebastian on vetäytynyt porttikongiin puolivälissä sivukadun ensimmäistä korttelia, seisoo kädet lanteilla, jalalta toiselle vaihtaen ja niitä kevyesti ravistellen niin lähellä seinää, että Vellu olisi mennyt huomaamatta ohi. Hän hiljentää viimeiset askelet kävelyksi, seisahtuu Sebastianin eteen ja nojaa huohottaen polviinsa.

”Eikö kunto kestä,” Sepe virnuilee vaikka on itsekin vielä hengästynyt. Vellu mulkaisee häntä kulmiensa alta ylöspäin, ravistaa hitaasti päätään ja ojentaa lompakon.

”Kiitos,” Sepe sanoo ja koskettaa hänen olkapäätään. ”Ja anteeks.”

Vellu kohottautuu, tukeutuu vapaalla kädellään Sepen hartiaan ja vetäisee vielä pari kertaa syvään henkeä.

”Ole hyvä.”

Sebastian nyökyttää päätään ja työntää lompakon taskuunsa. Yhtäkkiä hän vetää Vellun halaukseen. ”Sä oot ihan hullu,” hän sanoo Vellun korvaan hiljaisella äänellä. ”Mutta kiitos.”

Veli-Matti rutistaa häntä takaisin.

”Miks mä oon ihan hullu?” hän kysyy hymähtäen irrottautuessaan halauksesta ja puhaltaa punoittavia rystysiään.

”Oisit jättäny ne rahat. Niinhän ne aina neuvoo.” Sepe hymähtää. ”Mutta nää vaan hakkasit sen ison äijän.”

”Joskus tarvii hakkaa isoja äijiä. Piti pelastaa tommonen pikku prinssi.”

Sepe keinuu kantapäillään ja naurahtaa. ”Hassu.”

Vellu ravistaa kättään ja puhaltaa rystysiään uudelleen, ja nyt Sepe kiinnittää siihen huomiota.

”Sattuko sua?” hän kysyy ja katsoo kättä tarkasti.

”Ei siinä mitään. Joutu vähän käyttään sitä.”

”Näytä.” Sepe ottaa käden omaansa katsoakseen rystystä tarkemmin ja nostaa katseensa Vellun silmiin. ”Sääkö löit sitä lisää.”

Vellun sisällä lehahtaa kuuma hyöky. Hän on vielä niin täynnä adrenaliinia välikohtauksesta, että kevyt kosketus, käsi Sebastianin kädessä, saa kaiken lepattamaan, poreilemaan.

”Se on OK”, hän sanoo matalalla, käheällä äänellä, puhuminen tuntuu yhtäkkiä paksulta, tiheältä. Pakko keventää pienellä naurahduksella. ”Pieni nätti pusu.”

Johan oli sanavalinta. Hän tarkoitti sillä antamaansa lyöntiä, mutta Sebastian tulkitsee sen toisin. Hän nostaa nyrkin varovasti huulilleen, suukottaa sitä höyhenenkevyesti ja katsoo Vellua syvälle porautuvilla silmillään.

”Helpottiko?” hän kysyy ja puree alahuultaan, pieni hymynkare suupielessä, yhtä aikaa ujo ja jotenkin haastava. Käsi pitelee Vellun nyrkkiä yhä koholla heidän välissään, ja Sepen silmät tarkkailevat hänen katsettaan levottomasti, kohdennus siirtyy koko ajan sivusuunnassa silmästä toiseen.

Vellun sydän tykyttää kaulalla eikä hän tiedä mitä tuntee. Ilta on ollut outo: pakkautunutta seksuaalista odotusta, adrenaliinihyöky jonka jäänteet väreilevät vielä kropassa, ja päälle tuo bambinkatse, sormet, huulet, patoutuneet 19-vuotiaan hormonit jotka hän voi vain kuvitella. Sama bambinkatse oli yhtä hermostunut ja utelias päivällä, kun se sysäsi koko tapahtumaketjun liikkeelle.

_Helpottiko?_

No ei.  Ei todellakaan.

Ei hän tiedä mistä se vaisto ja rohkeus tulee, mutta ei hän ole jäälläkään miettinyt, uskaltaako. Kun mennään, jumalauta _mennään_.

Hän avaa nyrkkiään riittävästi ujuttaakseen sormensa sitä pitelevien sormien ympäri, tarttuu lämpimään käteen. Hän painaa sen sivuun heidän välistään, vie toisen käden Sepen yläselälle, vetää tämän lähelle, haparoi kunnes saa huulet omiaan vasten, suutelee.

Sebastian ynähtää hänen suuhunsa mutta ei vastustele vaan mukautuu, menee hänen otteessaan pehmeäksi ja rennoksi, myötäilee liikettä ja kosketusta kuin jokin elävä köynnös, täynnä puhdasta halua sulautua ja miellyttää. Sebastianin käsi nousee hänen niskalleen, pehmoinen liukas kieli liikkuu suussa hänen omaansa vasten.

Miten se on noin – _ihana_? Notkea ja suloisen kiihkeä. Sebastianin sormet kiertyvät hänen kättään vasten ja ohjaavat sen vyötärölle, toinen käsi hyväilee hänen takaraivonsa sängeksi leikattua tukkaa kuin varmistaakseen, että hän pysyy lähellä.

Hän pusertaa yläselän lihaksia trikoopaidan läpi, kuljettaa toista kättään vyötärön sivulla ylös alas, vetää vartaloa samalla tiukemmin kiinni itseensä. Hän tuntee miten Sebastianin jalat hivuttautuvat lähemmäs, miten tämän vartalo keinuu kiinni hänessä, suu elää märkänä hänen omaansa vasten kuin elävä olento. Hän raottaa silmiään: Sebastianin ovat kiinni, silmäluomet ja ripset värisevät.

Virheetön, kaunis ja lähellä.

Niin helvetin lähellä.

Jumalainen pentu, jumalauta, vielä yksi tuollainen suloisen hinkkaava keinahdus ja tässä ei kukaan enää vastaa seurauksista.

Sebastianin molemmat käsivarret ovat tiukasti hänen kaulansa ympärillä, riittävän ylhäällä että tämän paidanhelma nousee farkkujen vyötärön korkeudelle; Vellu huomaa sen, kun hän liu’uttaa toisenkin kätensä alas Sepen kylkeä pitkin. Kun hän siirtää ne taas ylöspäin, ne liukuvat paljaalle iholle, paidan alle, ja Sebastian äännähtää suoraan hänen suuhunsa ja puristautuu entistäkin lujemmin häntä vasten.

Veli-Matti vetäytyy juuri ja juuri irti suudelmasta, on pakko haukata happea välillä suun kautta, tuntee kuinka Sepe hengittää hänen iholleen, tuoksussa häivähdys olutta. Sama hengityksen rytmi kyljillä ja vatsalihaksissa hänen käsiensä alla, käsivarret kaulan ympärillä puhdasta pidäteltyä voimaa, kyynärvarren lihakset painuvat hänen niskaansa vasten.

Sanat karkaavat häneltä kuin itsestään.

”Ai perkele. Saispa nussia sua.”

Seuraavassa hetkessä hän säikähtää. _Mitä helvettiä mä just päästin suustani? Ei noin voi sanoa._

Sebastian ei vastaa, onneksi. Eikä vetäydy irti, onneksi. Ehkä se ei kuullut. Ainakin niin voi kuvitella.

Hän antaa käsiensä liukua pois paidan alta, farkkujen päälle, lonkille, sormet juuri ja juuri pakaroiden puolella. Ihana niitä olisi hivuttaa pitemmälle, ujuttaa takataskuihin, viedä takasaumalle asti, kokeilla persettä ihan kunnolla – mutta ei. Ei nyt. Nyt pitää rauhoittaa, varoa vähän.

Sebastianin huulet hakevat häntä uudelleen, näykkien huulten reunoja. Hän katsoo kuin varkain, suljettuja silmiä, olemattoman ohutta viiksisänkeä mustina pisteinä ylähuulella, untuvaista nukkaa ohimoilla. Poskille ja korvalehtiin on noussut hento puna.

Ehkä se ei silti kuullut.

 

”Pelipäivä huomenna”, he sanovat yhteen ääneen, toistensa päälle, ja nauravat sattumalle.  Sepe kaivaa esiin puhelimen katsoakseen pääsisikö metroasemalle – joko samalle tai toiselle – kulkematta klubin ohi. Vähän hämmentynyt, silti kaverillinen hetki, tukan ja vaatteiden oikomista, raajojen ja niskan automaattiseksi käynyttä ravistelua ja venyttelyä, nivelet ja lihakset paikoilleen.

Kiertotien valinta muuttaa kotimatkan hitaaksi vaelteluksi kaduilla, jotka ovat kuin elokuvasta: vanhoja taloja ikkunaluukkuineen ja takorautakaiteineen, kukkivia puita keskellä kiveystä jalkakäytävän ja kadun välissä, koristeellisia katulyhtyjä. Sepe, joka on vetänyt paidanhihat rystystensä yli ja olkapäät korviin mutta värisee silti, niin että hänelle pitää lainata takki ja hieroa selkää, joka painautuu kävellessä kainaloon kuin aikoisi kietoutua Veli-Matin käsivarteen kuin huopaan.

He suutelevat vielä kerran, metrokyltin alla ennen sukeltamista maan alle vievään portaikkoon. Jalkakäytävällä, kaiken keskellä, kaiketi koska se vain tuntuu niin _Pariisilta_ , ja koska he ovat vain muutaman pysäkinvälin päässä todellisuudesta.

 

Metromatkalla Sepen puhelimeen tulee viesti ja hän naputtaa siihen vastauksen. ”Rantanen kyselee, vastasin että oon kohta siellä”, hän selittää.

Sepe ei ehdi edes ehdi avata huoneensa ovea, kun Mikko Rantanen pistää päänsä käytävään ja Vellu kuulee, kun tämä supattaa Sepelle kiihtyneesti.

”Mamba kävi ettiis sua. Mä sanoin et sä olit ollu täs mut menit ostaan hammastahnaa. Ja et Savinaine lähti sulle tulkiks ku se on oppinu Leksalta ranskaa.”

”Ei kai Komarov osaa ranskaa”, Sepe epäilee.

”No ei Mamba sitä tiä.”

 

* * *

 

_Koko yön Teron kanssa me kuljettiin_  
_aamuun asti juotiin ja laulettiin_  
_hiekkarannalla sain, mitä tulin hakemaan_

**Pariisi, torstai 11. toukokuuta 2017**

 

Aamiaispöydän puheenaihe on Tyson Barrie. Jo illalla on kuulunut huhuja, että kanadalaispelaaja on joutunut sivuun loukkaantumisen takia, mutta Mikko kertaa puhelimensa ääressä vahvistettua uutista.

”Siis mitä?” Sebastian kysyy, kun Rantanen ei tahdo saada uutista luetuksi naurultaan.

”Se on paininu hotellihuoneessa joukkuekaverin kanssa! Sen kisat loppu siihen! Ala-...” Mikko nauraa – ”Siis alavartalovamma. Nivunen sijoiltaan.”

”Ei helvetti,” Pulju nauraa. ”Kuka sen kämppis on?”

”En mä tiedä”, Mikko sanoo. ”Pitää kysyä.” hän alkaa naputtaa viestiä ja lähettää sen Avalanchen joukkuekaverilleen.

Tietoa ei tule aamiaisen loppuun mennessä. Joko Barrie on liian nolostunut vastatakseen, tai sitten tieto on liian arvokas ase vastustajan pelaajalle annettavaksi. Kanadaa vastaan Suomi ei ole vielä pelannut.

”Mitä ne siellä hommaa”, Vellu pyörittelee päätään samalla kun kaivelee hampaitaan hammastikulla, tuolissaan taaksepäin nojautuneena. ”Mitä jos mekin heitettäis painiksi täällä.”

”Mitäs jos ei”, Pulju sanoo. ”Ei siinä näköjään hyvin käy. Parempi että muut antaa tasotusta.”

”No nää Pulju nyt oot valmiiks isompaa painoluokkaa kun sun huonekaveri!” Sepe vastaa. ”Mä en ainakaan ota Rantasta vastaan matsia.” Hän töykkäisee vastapäätä istuvaa Veli-Mattia jalkapohjaan pöydän alla kenkänsä kärjellä ja katsoo häntä pöydän yli. ”Me oltais paljon paremmin samankokoset.”

Vellu painaa jalallaan häntä vastaan. ”Voi pikkunen. Mä oon sulle liian vanha.”

”Meinaatko että oisin heti selälläni matossa. Kun vanha kehäkettu kävis päälle.”

”Sulla menee nyt lajit sekasin.”

”Sun pitää opettaa mua.”

”Kehä on nyrkkeilyssä.”

”Siinä nää ootkin hyvä.”

”Muun muassa,” Vellu sanoo ja nostaa vihjailevasti kulmakarvojaan.

Sepe hymyilee, puristaa huuliaan yhteen kuin naurua pidätellen, kääntää katseensa sivuun ja vetää jalkansa tuolinsa alle.

He eivät enää kosketa, mutta peli on päällä, ja se kihelmöi.

 

Ehkä se on vähän vaarallistakin, miten paljon Sepen flirttailu kutkuttaa. Vellu muistaa yhtäkkiä, että Sepe on pelannut muutaman pelin Ässissäkin ja haaveilee hetken: olisipa sattunut silloin yhtä aikaa… kunnes hän tajuaa että ei hitto, se oli kaksi vuotta sitten, hän ei ollut edes Suomessa ja Sepe oli ihan pentu vielä, 17.

Kaksi vuotta sitten. Ei se ole paljon vanhempi nytkään.

Pitäisikö olla huolissaan?

 

_Nukutko_

Viesti valaisee Vellun puhelimen ruudun äänettömästi, mutta pimeässä huoneessa hän huomaa sen heti valaistuksen muuttumisen takia.

 _Melkein_ , hän vastaa, vaikka se on liioittelua.

_Mä en saa unta_

Käytävästä parin huoneen päästä kuuluu saranoiden ääni ja oven loksahdus. Puhelimen ruutu valaistuu samalla seuraavasta viestistä.

_Tuu käytävään_

Vellu ei halua herättää Lajusta. Hän sujahtaa peiton alta ylös varkaan varovaisuudella ja haparoi puhelimen näytön valossa jalkaansa sortsit sängyn vierestä lattialta. Paitaa hän ei jaksa etsiä.

 

Sepe istuu matkalaukkujen kuljettamiseen tarkoitetun kärryn pohjalla käytävän laidalla, valkoisessa Warriorin mainospaidassa ja boksereissa. Kun Veli-Matti kävelee viereen, hän ojentaa kätensä ja nykäisee kevyesti sortsin lahjetta.

”Istu”, hän sanoo. Vellu istuutuu, ihan viereen, koska muuten kärryyn ei mahdu. Olisikohan pitänyt käydä lattialle?

Hän sipaisee vaistomaisesti Sebastianin tukkaa, jonka suortuvia roikkuu poskella. Poika on harvemmin liikkeellä ilman pipoa tai lippistä.

”Mitä Sepe?” hän kysyy.

Sebastian nojaa yhteen liitettyihin käsiinsä, pää Vellua kohti kääntyneenä, ja katsoo häntä tarkasti.

”Mä oon miettiny”, Sepe aloittaa. Hän katsoo jalkoihinsa kuin kootakseen ajatuksiaan ja katsoo uudelleen Veli-Mattia. "Olikkonää tosissas?” Hän pitää taas tauon, irrottaa kätensä toisestaan ja vetää lähemmän käden pikkusormea pitkin Vellun käsivartta, kuin vahingossa. ”Siis että haluaisit naida mun kanssa.”

Kysymyksen suoruus tulee odottamatta, mutta ei niin, ettei hän olisi asiaa miettinyt.  Enimmäkseen tahtomattaan, kylläkin: Sebastian tunkee hänen mieleensä tyhjinä hetkinä, hän hakee tätä vaistomaisesti silmillään kun he ovat samassa tilassa. Vain jäällä ajatukset pysyvät poissa.

”Totanoi”, hän ostaa aikaa, naurahtaa vähän mutta vakavoituu, koska ei hän missään nimessä halua Sepen tuntevan että hänelle nauretaan, ”En mä osaa kuvitella ketään ketä ei haluis. Mutta en mä voi.”

Varjo häivähtää Sebastianin eloisilla kasvoilla. ”Et voi”, hän toistaa.

Vellu vetää henkeä ja sipaisee puolestaan Sebastianin käsivartta yhdellä sormella, rauhoittaakseen, läheisyyden osoituksena. ”Se koko ilta… Mun ei olis edes pitäny viedä sua sinne. Vittu jos koutsit tai pomot saa tietää. Sä oot niin…” hän siirtää kätensä taas Sebastianin hiuksille, silittää niitä. ”Sä oot sitä puhtoista sukupolvea. _Kaikki_ haluaa että te ootte söpöjä ja kunnollisia. Ja muutenkin. Sä oot vasta yhdeksäntoista. Ja sä olet _Sebastian Aho_. Sun faijas tappais mut jos se tietäis. En mä halua että Harri Aho pistää puol Suomea mun päänahan perään.”

Sepe naurahtaa ja puskee kevyesti päätään hänen kättään vasten, ihana ettei se suuttunut, ihana kun sillä on huumorintajua.

”Ethän sä ees pellaa Suomessa syksyllä!” hän vastaa ja tönäisee Vellua käsivarteen.

”Kato nyt.” Vellu tönäisee takaisin. ”Sä et ees kiistä että se tappais.”

Sepe hörähtää. ”No ei se tappais.” Hän katsoo vähän aikaa jalkoihinsa kunnes nostaa katseensa kiinteästi Vellun simiin.

”Eikä se saa tietää.”

No nyt. Hiljaisuus heidän ympärillään on paksua ja tiheää, kuin ilma olisi yhtäkkiä kiinteää ainetta, jonka läpi pitää ponnistella pystyäkseen edes avaamaan suunsa, saati sanoakseen jotain.

”Miten niin ei saa?” hän kysyy lopulta, kuulostaako hän normaalia hiljaisemmalta ja käheämmältä vai tuntuuko se vain siltä? ”Haloo, puolet meidän jengistä on Kärpistä.”

”Ei oo tarkotus kertoa niille.” Sebastianin sormi on alkanut piirtää koukeroa hänen olkavarteensa, kestää hetken tajuta että se seurailee tatuoinnin ääriviivoja, ja kun hän tajuaa se tuntuu kummallisen intiimiltä, melkein tunkeilevalta. ”Tai kellekään”, Sebastian lisää.

Sebastian painaa kasvonsa hänen olkapäähänsä, töykkii sitä nenällään, painaa iholle suukon.

”Mitä jos mä oon ajatellu sua toissaillasta asti”, Sepe mumisee ihossa kiinni, melkein kuiskaten. ”Mitä jos mä muistan miltä se tuntu ja mietin miltä olis tuntunu jos sä olisit painanu mut ranteista seinälle. Mitä jos mä en saa unta kun mua haluttaa.”

Voi jumalauta, tämä on ihan liikaa. Veli-Matti joutuu puremaan poskeaan kipeästi sisäpuolelta, että hillitsee itsensä seuraamasta ensimmäistä refleksiään, joka olisi nostaa Sepen leuka sormillaan ja suudella häntä niin että tuntuu, kellistää hänet kärryn pohjan filmivanerille, repiä housut pois.

Hän nostaa Sepen leuan sormillaan mutta kääntää sen poispäin itsestään, kohti käytävän kattoa. Hän osoittaa kiiltävää puolipalloa kattovalaisinten välissä. ”Täällä on kameroita. Respa tai joku vartiointiliikkeen kaveri kattoo koko ajan mitä noi suomalaiset touhuaa.”

Sepe kääntää päänsä hitaasti takaisin häntä kohti ja virnistää. ”Okei”, hän sanoo ja nousee rauhallisin liikkein ylös. ”Tuu.”

 

Saman kerroksen käytävällä, pienen oleskelusyvennyksen laidalla on heille Pariisin-pelien ajaksi varattu neuvotteluhuone. Siellä pidetään taktiikka- ja videopalavereja silloin joskus, kun ahtaisiin pöytiin viitsitään sulloutua, mutta telkkariin on kytketty myös pelikone.

Sepe kokeilee ovea: se on auki.

Sitten se on kiinni, tuoli ovenkahvan alla vaikka kuka tänne yöllä tulisi. Vellu painaa Sebastianin seinälle, ja suutelee häntä tiukasti, työntää ylähuulta ylöspäin kielellään pakottaen raollaan olevan suun enemmän auki. Sebastian vastaa siihen, ihanan märkänä ja halukkaana, kuin olisi odottanut tätä päiviä.

Sebastian hieroo hänen sortsiensa etumusta ja huohottaa hänen suuhunsa _sä oot niin ihanan kova_ , kunnes Vellu tunkee lantionsa tiukasti kiinni häneen niin että skidi saa tuntea miten kova, ilman kättä välissä, _niin säkin, vai et sä saanut unta kun panettaa, oot sä mun pieni kiimaperse,_ ja Sebastian voihkaisee vastaukseksi mutta painaa sitten suunsa Vellun olkapäähän, puree ja imee sitä niin että seuraavista voihkaisuista tulee vain vaimeaa yninää.

Ja kun Vellu kääntää hänet ympäri, kiskoo housut alas ja panee häntä seinää vasten, kummallakin on pakko olla aavistus siitä että kerta ei jää viimeiseksi.

 

* * *

 

_Kotona et sano sitten saatanan sanaakaan_

**Pariisi, sunnuntai 14. toukokuuta 2017**

 

Vessasta kuuluu ankaraa kiroilua. Mikko Rantanen tulee huoneen puolelle, toisessa kädessä hammasharja, toisessa liukuvoidetuubi. Hammasharjan harjaksilla on läpikuultavaa geeliä, joka ei selvästi ole hammastahnaa.

”Voi vittu Sepe! Mitä sä oot touhunnu?”

Sebastian ei voi pidätellä naurunpurskahdusta, eikä punastumista.

 

Se oli vähän pakko ostaa, ekalla kerralla sylki ja kiihko riittivät pitkälle, mutta uh, seuraavana päivänä… ei sieltä nyt verta tullut muuta sanotaan, että hetken kesti toipua.

Norjaa vastaan oli lauantaina päiväpeli, ja nipin napin tahkotun voiton jälkeen joukkue kävi yhdessä syömässä. Siitä yksi jengi jatkoi jonnekin, ja joku toinen jonnekin muualle, mutta hän ja Vellu suoraan hotellille, hyvä ettei juosten, hänen ja Mikon huoneeseen ja sänkyyn.

Häntä alkoi hermostuttaa, jos Rantanen sittenkin tulee kesken kaiken, ja Vellu katkaisi epäröinnin, otti ohjat käsiinsä ja vei hänet kylppäriin lukitun oven taakse, nosti hänet allastasolle, ai hitto se oli kuumaa, toinen ei ole kooltaan juuri häntä isompi mutta käsittelee häntä ihan miten vain.

Sepe ei mahtunut siihen selälleen, oli kippurassa kaksin kerroin peiliseinää vasten… Mutta silti, tai siksi. Mikä pano, yksi ihan parhaista. Siis _ikinä_. Pelkkä äänikin – onko tiukka litteä lantio ikinä piiskannut hänen pakaroitaan yhtä lujaa? Käsi hänen munissaan, suu hänen suullaan, hän laukesi nopeasti ja voimalla.

 

Sebastian punastuu kun muisto tykyttää mielessä, ja samalla nauraa kihertää Rantasen raivostuneelle ilmeelle.

Mikko mulkaisee häntä, sitten hammasharjaansa, ja paiskaa sen näyttävällä eleellä huoneen roskakoriin.

”No kai sen olis voinu pestä!” Sebastian älähtää.

Mikko painelee hänen sänkynsä ohi penkomaan kassiaan, viskaa mennessään tuubin Sepen sängylle syyttävän katseen saattelemana. ”Haista vittu, Sepe.”

 

Kun Mikko (Miten sillä on varahammasharjakin mukana? Onko kukaan oikeasti noin siisti?) heittäytyy hammaspesun jälkeen viereiselle sängylle, Sepe tietää jo odottaa kysymyksiä. Hän pitää katseensa erityisen tiukasti käsissään olevan tabletin pelissä.

Mikko heittää häntä koristetyynyllä.

”Helvetin hutsu”, hän sanoo. ”Kuka sul tällä kertaa on?”

Tuo nyt oli vähän liian matalamielinen avaus.

”Älä viitti.”

Mikko kumartuu sänkyjen välisen raon yli, poimii tyynyn takaisin ja laittaa sen niskansa taakse.

”Ei sun tarvi kertoo. Mä luulin et jätkä lähtis sinne jokilaivalle mut kuulin sit kuka muu siellä ei ollu.”

Sebastian puree hampaitaan yhteen ettei hätkähdä. Hän käyttää muutaman sekunnin sen pohtimiseen, bluffaako Mikko, pitäisikö kieltää kaikki, mutta päättää olla hiljaa.

”Ja näkee sen teistä muutenkin”, Mikko jatkaa säälimättä. ”Ai niin!” hän tajuaa yhtäkkiä, ottaa puhelimen yöpöydältään ja nousee sängynlaidalle istumaan. Hän haeskelee silmillään pitkin Sepen sängynpeitettä kunnes äkkää liukuvoidepakkauksen ja tähtää sitä puhelimensa kameralla. Puhelimen tarkennusvalo palaa ja merkkiääni naksahtaa, ja Mikko hymyilee tyytyväisenä. ”Hyvä ettet pistäny sitä pois. Me lyötiin Puljun kans vetoa. Mä voitan.”

Sepen posket olivat jo ehtineet rauhoittua mutta hän tuntee punastuvansa uudestaan ja korjaa tuubin yöpöytänsä laatikkoon loukkaantuneen näköisenä. Tuli myöhästyttyä, höh.

”Saatanan juoruämmät”, hän puuskahtaa.

”No no. Eipäs mollata”, Mikko sanoo ja näpelöi puhelinta. Sebastian nousee istumaan, nykäisee laitteen pois Mikolta ja katsoo tätä silmiin.

”Kelle te ootte puhunu?” hän kysyy matalalla äänellä.

Mikko kallistaa päätään ja katsoo häntä takaisin. ”Sähän sen haluisit tietää.”

”Oikeesti, Mikko.”

Mikko huokaisee ja antaa periksi. ”Jessen kans vaan on jauhettu paskaa.”

Sepe nyökyttää, vähän muttei täysin helpottuneena. ”Äläkä puhukaan. Jooko. Kukkonen ei saa tietää.”

Mikko virnistää ilkikurisesti. ”Jaa ettei Lasse tuu mustasukkaseks?”

Sepe kurtistaa kulmiaan synkeästi. ”Voi vittu sua. No ei! Mää en halua että se kertoo iskälle.”

”Kai kapteeni pitää sen joukkueen sisällä.”

Sepe katsoo häntä kuin vanhassa tonnin seteli -sketsissä ja kohottaa hieman kulmakarvojaan.

”Selvä”, Mikko sanoo, ottaa puhelimensa takaisin Sepen kädestä ja nojautuu tyynyihinsä sen kanssa. ”Oulu on oma maailmansa.”

 

* * *

 

_Me tultiin tänne teidänkin mestaan rokettia rappaamaan_  
_Ja matkalla se jo päätettiin, että tästä tulee mahtavaa_  
_Mä tahdon että nuoret, kauniit lapset kuuma iho koskettaa_  
_Suupieliin vaahto kuivuu, tahdon jokaista rakastaa_

**Köln, keskiviikko 17. toukokuuta 2017**

 

Ehkä sen pitäisi haitata enemmän. Veli-Matti ei vain ole osannut huolestua, kun Sepe kertoi juttutuokiostaan Rantasen kanssa.

Seuraukset ovat lopulta olleet pelkästään myönteiset. Kun hänen ja Sepen ongelmana on alkuun ollut, että joko pelejä ja treenejä on niin tiheästi ettei jaksa ja jos jaksaisi, ei ole tilaisuutta, niin tultuaan vihityksi salaisuuteen Rane on ihan mielellään alkanut viettää luppoaikaansa muualla kuin hotellihuoneessa. Nytkin hän on lähtenyt Jessen kanssa kaupunkia vilkaisemaan melkein heti joukkueen siirryttyä Pariisista Kölniin.

Vellu ei edes kysy, onko Sepe lahjonut kämppiksensä jollakin. Pääasia, että he pääsevät korkkaamaan uuden hotellin omalla tavallaan.

Niinpä he ovat sängyssä, Sepe hänen kainalossaan, punehtuneet kasvot puoliksi tyynyä, puoliksi hänen olkavarttaan vasten, perä pystyssä, kaksi hänen sormeaan sisällä. Hänen hauiksensa on märkä syljestä, Sepe imi ja puri sitä vielä hetki sitten (hänellä on nykyisin mustelmia mitä ihmeellisimmissä paikoissa, tuskin niitä kukaan fritsuiksi tunnistaa) mutta tyytyy nyt huohottamaan ja voihkimaan suu auki.

Hän kumartuu nuolemaan Sepen korvaa, näykkii korvannipukkaa, leikkii sillä kielellään, työntää sormiaan perseen sisälle rystystä myöten. Sepen reidet värisevät, hän painaa suutaan Vellun iholle, murisee ja ulisee vaimennettuja ääniä.

Ehkä se siksikään ei haittaa. Kun se on niin upeaa. Sepe on heidän paras pelaajansa, kaikkien silmiin söpön näköinen, sen lisäksi mukava tyyppi, jonka kanssa viihtyy, ja sitten tämä. Niin roihuavan kuuma, ihan käsittämättömän seksipeto.

”Oi, _oi,_ OI. Sun sormet.” Sepe mumisee katkonaisesti, kääntää päätään, hakee hänen suutaan. Suudelma on sotkuista hamuilua sinne päin, hien kastelemia ruskeita hiussuortuvia liimautuu hänen olkapäähänsä, sitten hänen kasvoihinsa. ”Vellu, _just_ ,   _toi, toi.._.” Puhe katkeaa hiljaiseksi voihkeeksi,

Sepe on ihanan kiitollinen hoideltava. Hän rakastaa suunnilleen kaikkea, mitä Veli-Matti keksii hänelle tehdä, näyttää sen, ja on antelias vastapalveluksissaan.

”Anna mä otan sulta suihin”, hän kuiskii Velluun päin kääntyneenä, näykkien tämän leukaa, eikä odota vastausta. Ei tarvitse koska Velluhan antaa, hän makaa kyljellään, kun liukas kieli matkustaa jo hitaasti alas hänen vatsaansa.

Niin, ei oikeastaan _haittaa_ jos joku tietää, pikemminkin… siitä voisi olla salaa ylpeä.

 

* * *

 

_Hullut sekoo ja viisaat tietää ja raggarit rakastaa  
Rock’n’rollia, viiniä, naisia, rauhaa ja toisiaan_

**Köln, torstai 18. toukokuuta 2017**

 

Välieriin! USA:lla ei mitään jakoa!

Iloisia taputuksia maalivahdin kypärään, Säteri piti uljaan nollan.

Halauksia pukukopissa. Vellu vetää Sepen yhden käden niskalenkkiin, painaa pusun ohimolle. Ei se voi olla liikaa, ei tässä tilanteessa, kun yv toimii niin se toimii. Sepen syöttö lähti taas kuin ajatus, hänen tarvitsi vain ohjata se Ranea kohti, kyllä hän tiesi että Rane sen hoitaa, kun eka luutiminen kimposi patjasta takaisin, ei kun nätisti yli ja peli oli auki.

Sepe ei pussaa häntä takaisin vaikka silmistä näkee, että mieli tekisi, mutta halaa lujaa, hihkuu korvaan.

 

”Yksillä saa käydä. Ruotsi on vastassa jo lauantaina.”

Ei se mitään että ollaan tiukassa lieassa, se on ihan hyvä eikä kahden viikon jälkeen enempää jaksaisikaan. Pääasia että vähän saa sanoa että jes, me oltiin ja ollaan hyviä, ottaa rennosti.

Ja nousee se yksikin päähän kun on otteluhiki ja hyvät jälkilämmöt alla, ja kun joku myöntyy että okei, menköön kaksi mutta sitten hotellille.

Ilmassa lentävät huonoimmat vitsit mitä kukaan keksii.

”Joo joo mutta tieksä mikä on ’Minä rakastan sinua’ Tampereen murteella?” Vellu esittelee kahdessa vuodessa hankkimaansa kielitaitoa. ”Läheks Hervantaan paneen!”

”Pitäiskö sun opetella se Oulun murteella,” Pulju pistää kuin ohimennen.

Sepe nappaa kiinni huomautuksesta. ”Tiedätkö mitä se on?” hän kysyy Vellua katsoen.

”No?”

Sepe tekee rivon, suihinottoa jäljittelevän eleen ja hihittää.

”Siinä sä ootkin hyvä”, Vellu kuittaa.

”Jotain pittää osata.”

Vellu myhäilee, nojaa tuolissaan taaksepäin kädet karmeilla, pidättelee pokkaa parhaansa mukaan, ettei näyttäisi liian muikealta. Kyllähän hän tietää, ettei ole varaa leijua, mutta on liian hetkessä eläjä hillitäkseen isommin tunteitaan. Tänä iltana vain tuntuu niin – voittamattomalta.

Kaikki ruokkii sitä, sopii yhteen: taustalla toinen peräkkäinen liigamestaruus Tapparalle, pokaalin kohottelu täyden Keskustorin edessä, siitä suoraan maajoukkueeseen ja vaikkei sillä jengillä aina ole voitettu, tänään on. Takataskussa rahaa tietävä sopimus KHL:ssä, sopivan rentouttava alkoholiannos tukassa, ja yksi maailman parhaista nuorista kiekkoilijoista heittää hänelle pöydän yli niin rietasta flirttiä, että jokainen sivustaseuraaja vähintään arvelee että _noi varmasti panee_.

 

Hotellissa Sebastian ei kuitenkaan halua panna. He pussailevat portaikossa (Vellu ohjasi heidät sinne huomatessaan hissin olevan täynnä ja lähdössä) mutta ennen kuin Vellu ehtii ehdottaa mitään muuta, Sepe vetäytyy irti ja haukottelee.

”Sori”, hän sanoo, ”parempi mennä nukkumaan. Se ois Ruotsi ylihuomenna.” Hän ottaa kiinni Vellun ranteesta ja vilkaisee tämän kelloa – omaa hän ei käytä. ”Tai melkein huomenna.”

Vellu sivelee hänen poskeaan. ”Mun pikku prinssiäkö nukuttaa?”

Sepeltä karkaa uusi haukotus ja hän hymähtää. ”Taitaa nukuttaa.”

Sepe näyttää väsyneeltä, ei yritäkään peittää sitä, teeskennellä, koristella tai miellyttää. Hän on ihmeen herkkä ja pehmeä ollessaan niin suora ja vilpitön, suojaukset auki.  Hän haukottelee taas, hymähtää silmät kiinni omalle avuttomuudelleen haukotuksen yllättäessä ja Vellulle tulee mieleen unissaan naurava lapsi.

Sen hetken ajan hän tuntee niin pakahduttavaa hellyyttä, että kurkkua kuristaa.

 

* * *

 

_Ja totta se ties mää ja Tapparan mies  
jäätiin loppuottelusta_

 

**Köln, sunnuntai 21. toukokuuta 2017**

 

Sebastianin kasvot ovat tyhjät. Hän on valuttanut viimeiset energian rippeensä kättelyyn, Venäjän kansallislaulun kuunteluun, hävityn pronssipelin jälkikommentteihin, vaatteiden vaihtoon, muistikuvia jättämättömän päivällisen pureskeluun. Jäljellä on vain pureva kylmyys, tyhjä turhautuminen, jota ei voi suunnata mihinkään.

Se vain lainehtii sisällä, kuin kylmä vesi, ja niin kuin kylmä vesi, se kangistaa jäsenet, syö niistä voimat.

”Häh?” hän säpsähtää, ei terävästi vaan nostaen päätään hitaasti ja raskaasti. Kukkonen sanoi jotain jo hetken aikaa sitten mutta hän ei huomannut, ja kun ei huomannut, ei kuunnellut eikä kuullut, rekisteröi sen viiveellä. Normaalisti eläväisen valppaasti reagoiva olemus käy hitaalla.

Vellu tulee hänen viereensä. ”Lennolle lähtö on aikastunu puoli tuntia, sitä se vaan.” Käsi viivähtää hänen olkapäällään, onneksi vain lyhyesti. Jos sen tutuksi käynyt paino jäisi siihen pitemmäksi aikaa, se sysäisi jähmeän kylmän hänen sisällään liikkeelle. Itku tulisi, kun se ei ole kaukana nytkään.

Sepe katselee mitään näkemättä ympärilleen, ei osaa päättää minne pitäisi suunnata, ollaanko tästä lähdössä porukalla jonnekin vai omiin huoneisiin. Jalkapohjia särkee, puvuntakki tuntuu ärsyttävältä päällä, jokin hinkkaa paidankauluksen sisällä. Ei hän normaalisti tuollaisiin tuntemuksiin kiinnitä huomiota, mutta nyt on vain niin kuormittunut olo.

Ehkä tilanne selkenee kohta ja joku tulee sanomaan hänelle, minne seuraavaksi. Hän lysähtää yhteen sivummalla olevista nojatuoleista.

”Sepe.”

Sebastian avaa silmänsä, joita ei tajunnut sulkeneensa. Nojatuolin selkänojan toppaukset keinahtavat, kun Veli-Matti parkkeeraa takapuolensa käsinojalle, nojaa siihen käsivarret ristissä rinnalla. Vaaleanvihreät silmät katsovat häntä lempeästi vaaleiden kulmien alta.

Sebastian nojautuu tuolissa taaksepäin, antaa pään roikkua selkänojan yli, katsoo tyhjästi kattoon.

”Tää on niin paskaa,” hän sanoo. ”Kun yrittää ja yrittää mutta… mistään ei jää mitään käteen.”

Hän levittää laiskasti tyhjiä käsiään sanojaan korostaakseen. ”Kaikki tää… tai nää jätkät.” Hänen katseensa liikkuu aulassa vielä seisoskelevissa miesryhmissä. ”Me vaan hajotaan sinne tänne. Kun ei oo mitään minkä takia vielä…” lause katkeaa, mutta Veli-Matti tuntuu tajuavan sen pointin. Voitto, tai edes mitali, edes pronssinen, yhdistäisi heidät pitkälle tulevaisuuteen yleisönkin mielissä, saisi heidät kokoontumaan yhteen vielä Suomessa. _Noi on ne. Joo, me ollaan ne._

Sepe jatkaa. ”Sääkin”, hän sanoo ja vilkaisee Veli-Mattia melkein tuskaisesti. ”Kaks viikkoa. Me ollaan…” Sepe mutristaa suutaan – ”No, vaikka mitä. Enkä mä silti ees tiiä kuorsaatko sä.”

Veli-Matin silmät kapenevat kuin häntä vihlaisisi. Hän tarraa Sepen olkapäähän, sormet pureutuvat takinkin läpi kun hän puristaa, ja hetken näyttää kuin hän haluaisi haudata kasvonsa Sepen tukkaan.

Hän ei tee sitä, mutta irrottaessaan otteensa Sebastianin olkapäästä ohimennen pörröttää hänen hiuksiaan. Hän rykäisee vähän kuin selvittääkseen kurkkuaan mutta ääni on kuitenkin karhea, kun hän sanoo: ”Jos se mitään lohduttaa, en mäkään tiedä. Oon aina ollu unessa.”

Sebastian hörähtää sille melkein vastahakoisesti. Hän on liian surullinen nauraakseen, mutta hän pitää Vellun huumorista, pitää niin tavattomasti.

 

”Venaa. Älä mee pois”, Vellu sanoo, nousee käsinojalta ja astelee vastaanottotiskille.

 

”Do you have any free rooms?” hän kysyy. “For two.”

Virkailija näpyttelee konettaan miettivän näköisenä.

”There is one double but it’s in a separate building. It is more of a summer room – we don’t normally use it before June. There’s no heating.” Hän katsoo silmälasiensa yli Veli-Mattia. ”I can show it to you if you want to see it.”

Vellu hymyilee. “No need. We’ll take it. I’m sure it’s warm enough.”

 

Nainen viittoo heidät seuraamaan takaovelle, ja vie heidät sisäpihan läpi. Umpikorttelin toisen puolen rakennuksen keskellä on porttikäytävä, jonka yläpuolella on torni. Siinä on iso vanha kellotaulu roomalaisine numeroineen, ja korkealla kellotaulun yläpuolella näkyy ikkunoita.

”The room is up there”, nainen kertoo.

Ovi on porttikongin vieressä ja portaat kiertävät tornin sisäseinää. Huoneen kookas mutta matala puuovi avataan vanhanaikaisella avaimella ja se narahtaa raskaasti rautasaranoillaan.

Huoneessa on pari nojatuolia, joissa sirot kierteet yhdistyvät muhkeaksi topattuun samettiin ja kolmiosainen antiikkikaappi, mutta varsinaisesti sitä hallitsee korkea, puuleikkauksin koristeltu pylvässänky. Ovea vastakkaisen seinän ikkunasyvennys on yhtä pehmustettua penkkiä. Ruutuikkuna on vanhaa, valunutta lasia, ja sen läpi näkyy kaupungin valoja ja tuomiokirkon jylhä profiili.

”Perfect”, Vellu hymyilee.

 

Naisen poistuttua  hän vetää Sebastianin halaukseen, keinuttaa tätä hiljaa, suutelee hitaasti, Sebastian juo suudelmaa kuin vettä, kuin tarvitsisi sitä virotakseen henkiin, nyyhkäisee kun se loppuu. Kun Vellu pyyhkäisee hänen ohimoitaan, hän tavoittaa silmännurkista kosteita pisaroita ja se vihlaisee, hän kestää paljon mutta ei sitä että Sepeen sattuu.

”Hakisit sä yökamat teidän huoneesta”, hän kuiskaa. ”Hammasharjan jos haluut. Vaatteet aamuks. Yöksi sä et tartte.”

 

Huone on tyhjä kun Sepe tulee takaisin. Veli-Matti palaa hetkeä myöhemmin, yhä puvunhousuissa, paidassa ja solmiossa, mukana reppu ja kaupan muovipussi.

Hän latoo huoneen keskellä olevalle pienelle pöydälle pari pulloa ja pusseja.

”Kännit vai karkkiöverit?”

Sepe virnistää. ”Molemmat.”

”Hyvä valinta.”

Oveen koputetaan.

”Ai, sielt tulee lisää”, Vellu sanoo ja menee avaamaan. Hän maksaa ovenrakoon ja ottaa vastaan tarjottimen, jolla on kaatonokalla varustettu tequilapullo, suolasirotin ja runsaasti limeviipaleita.

”Mä arvelin että sä tykkäät bodyshoteista.”

”Ai suolaa haavoihin?” Sepe kikattaa.

”Jotain semmosta”, Vellu vastaa, astuu lähemmäs ja suutelee häntä. ”Mä oon hyvä laastari.”

Hän ottaa tarjottimelta limetinviipaleen ja työntää sen kyselemättä Sebastianin hampaiden väliin. Hän ei irrota katsettaan hetkeksikään tämän silmistä, kun napittaa tämän paidan auki, vetää sen alas lattialle, ripottaa suolaa kaulan ja hartian kaarteeseen ja imaisee sen hitaasti suuhunsa.

 

Sebastian sammuu pari tuntia myöhemmin, kesken seksinjälkeisen hurmoksen hervotonta kikatuskohtausta. Hän on yhtä tahmea suolasta, sokerista ja ties mistä muusta kuin pylvässängyn rypistyneet pellavalakanat.

Aamuyöllä hän herää siihen, että häntä oksettaa, ja saa juuri ja juuri kompuroitua kylppäriin yökkimään.

Hän ei kuule askelia, oman pään ja vatsan tuottamat äänet ovat ihan riittävän epämiellyttäviä, mutta kun hän nostaa päätään, sitä silittää luja, viileä käsi, se painautuu hänen otsalleen, silittää hiuksia taaksepäin.

Sepe laskeutuu polviltaan istumaan pörröiselle matolle.

”Voi kulta pieni. Anteeks.” Vellun ääni on unenkäheä. Hän pyyhkii Sepen suuta paperipyyhkeellä ja ojentaa tälle vesimukia. ”Älä nouse. Purskuta vaan ja sylje tonne”, hän nyökkää pyttyä kohti.

Sebastian huuhtelee suunsa pariin kertaan, nojautuu Vellun käsivarteen koska se on tarjolla ja parempi vaihtoehto kuin pysytellä omin voimin istumassa ja katsoo tätä kuumottavin silmin. ”Ei se mitään. Et sä tehny mitään.”

”Mä juotin sut tohon kuntoon. Perkele, ois pitäny rajottaa.”

Sebastian hymyilee hänelle väsyneesti ja katsoo häntä pitkään ja hitaasti. ”Mää join kuule ihan itse. Eikö se homma ollu että överit.”

Vellu pyytää häntä odottamaan hetken, katoaa huoneen puolelle ja tulee sieltä kohta takaisin kahden urheilujuomapullon kanssa.

”Kylmää vai huoneenlämpöstä? Tää on ollut jääkaapissa”, hän kohottaa kumpaakin vuorotellen.

Sepe naurahtaa. ”Kylmää”, hän sanoo ja ojentaa kätensä.

”Haluutsä buranaa?” Vellu näyttää toisessa kädessä kuljettamaansa valkoista tablettia. Sepe ravistaa päätään ja jatkaa juomansa siemailua.

Vellu laittaa tabletin lavuaarin reunalle ja istuutuu lattialle hieromaan Sebastianin niskaa.

”Sä näytit niin surulliselta. Mä halusin vain saada sen poikki.”

Sebastian nyökyttelee hiljaa, painautuu hänen hierovaa kättään vasten. ”Mä tiedän. Se oli vaan niin syvältä. Tää koko kevät.” Hän ei jaksa jatkaa, Carolina Hurricanesin kauden toivottomasta lopusta on niin lyhyt aika, ja viikonlopun toivottomuus siihen päälle.

”Sun pitää oppia häviämään”, Vellu sanoo.

”Hyvä puhuja.  Nää ootkin Suomen kuuluisin hyvä häviäjä. Mitä jos mä en tahdo?”

Vellu silittää hänen tukkaansa vaiti. Hänen ei tarvitse vastata, hän on ollut tuossa samassa mielentilassa itsekin.

”Ei kukaan tahdo”, hän sanoo lopulta. ”Eikä siinä siitä ookaan kyse ettei se vituta. Ei se ikinä lakkaa tuntumasta pahalta. Mut sen oppii et se menee ohi. Tulee aina seuraava peli. Jos sä osaat voittaa, sä tiedät sen jo sitä kautta. Ei sekään et voittaa leijuta sua ikuisesti. Aina tulee seuraava peli. Jos leijuttaa, sit se vasta tuleekin. Ryminäl kylkeen.”

Sebastian hymähtää mielikuvalle. Pullo alkaa olla tyhjä eikä häntä enää yökötä. Huoneessa olisi varmaan vessan lattiaa mukavampiakin paikkoja.

 

Vellu vetää Sepen syliinsä ikkunapenkin tyynyille ja upottaa kasvonsa tämän hiuksiin. Lamput pilkuttavat kaupunkinäkymää, kirkontornit loistavat valaistuina yötaivasta vasten.

”Mun tulee sua ikävä.”

”Vielä me nähhään.”

Vellu pyörittää päätään. ”Suomi on pieni maa mut se on yllättävän iso maa. Kesä menee tost vaan. Olis ihana törmäillä mut mä ymmärrän jos se ei onnistu. Sit syksyllä – sä tiedät.”

”Ehkä näissä merkeissä ens vuonna.”

Vellu hymähtää ja levittää silmänsä isoiksi. ”Parempi ettei!” hän älähtää ja sipaisee poskellaan Sepen tukkaa. “Mä haluun että joka vuosi tulevaisuudessa sä pelaat tähän aikaan keväästä änärin playoffeja. Joka vuosi ainaki siihen asti kunnes mä jään lätkästä eläkkeelle.”

”Sit mun tulee kyllä kiire.”

Vellu tönäisee häntä nyrkillä olkapäähän ja näyttää loukkaantuneelta. ”Oonks mä niin vanha?”

”Oot sä mua vanhempi.”

”Haittaako se sua?”

Sebastian kohottaa kasvonsa ja suukottaa häntä leukaan. ”Ei yhtään”, hän hymähtää. ”Ei sitä huomaa.”

”Mä kun luulin että saisin olla vanha ja viisas.”

”Sä luulet Vellu kaikenlaista.”

Veli-Matti huokaisee. ”Voi luoja sun kanssas pentu. Sä et päästä miestä helpolla.”

”Pitäiskö?”

”Ehkä ei. Se on kiva kun on vähän vastusta.”

”Ai vähän?”

”Aika vähän.”

 

Vellu ristii sormensa hänen sormiensa lomaan, käsivarret ristissä Sepen rinnan päällä, sovittelee niitä yhteen kuin ohimennen, huomaamatta, kunnes lukitsee ranteensa ja kiepauttaa Sebastianin pois sylistään. Hän väistää alta ja vääntää, kunnes hän on selättänyt Sebastianin patjaan, kädet pään molemmin puolin.

 

Sebastianista tuntuu, että jos hävitä pitää, tässä on kamppailu, jossa se ei tunnu lainkaan kamalalta.

Sopiva paikka alkaa opetella.

 

* LOPPU *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kun luit.
> 
> Kirjoittaja ei suosittele alkoholia eikä väkivaltaa ratkaisuiksi missään tilanteissa.
> 
> Otan mielelläni vastaan kaikenlaista palautetta! Kommentit ja kudos-täpät kirkastaa paskankin päivän ja moikata saa myös tumblrissa, caixxa (pää-) ja badhockeymom (sivu-).


End file.
